A Day At the Zoo
by Titled Heart
Summary: All it took was a day at the zoo to prove to James that Logan was amazing, and his absolute hero. Jogan. Written for the BTR Secret Santa at LJ


_This is...another one of the presents I wrote for the BTR Secret Santa exchange. It ended up considerably longer than my other present...which is hilarious to me because I began this one after the other...and I was more excited about the first one. But, in the end I had a lot of fun with this. It's fluffy and cracky all in one. And yes, Logan is a total BA James Bond MF. _

_This was written for Jblostfan16 on LJ (just in case they have an account on here...) And XChemicalXFallXPanicX is ah-mazing for giving me this prompt. No seriously, I was whining to her about not being able to come up with something I could write for the words given to me...the llama thing was ALL HER. She wouldn't let me NOT write it. XD Which is why I totally love her lots and lots and she's my soul sister through and through.  
_

* * *

"So, is there a reason that we had to come all the way to the San Diego Zoo?" Logan looked up at the large sign dubiously, one eyebrow raised as he turned back to the taller brunette.

James side glanced him with a smirk and pulled a few pieces of paper out of his leather jacket, fanning out what looked to be four tickets. "Because, this is the place the contest gave us free tickets to, of course." His shoulders lifted and fell quickly with a 'tch.'

"Oh!" Logan smiled indulgently towards the other two in their group. "Of course." The smile dropped and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. Though, he really did find James's behavior quite precious. He still couldn't prevent the sarcasm from dripping from his voice.

"Yes, now come on, Logie. I want to see if my hair is really as soft as a Chinchilla's like Kelly said!" He yelped, pulling insistently on the shorter boy's sleeve, suppressing the huge grin that threatened to take over his face at seeing the boy give in. He loved getting his way, but when Logan did it, it made it that much better. The smarter boy was the epitome of a buzz kill, or at least that's what everyone thought. But when he let his mischievous side shine through, well, James had to stop himself from sighing like a school girl. It was pathetic really.

"James," Logan whined, tempted to dig his heels into the ground just to prevent the tall teenager from dragging him around everywhere they went, that and it would probably annoy him the most out of everyone. "Chinchilla's don't have _hair_." He looked back pleadingly at Kendall and Carlos, neither of which had deemed it important to join in the conversation so far. They simply smiled as they were left behind, not seeming to mind in the least that they were about to be lost in the crowd from their two best friends.

Logan fought down the blush at the thought of being completely alone with James, something that didn't happen often enough to suit him. James threw a grin over his shoulder and mock-saluted the other two boys as they disappeared in the crowd, leaving the shorter teen confused and still slightly irritated at still being dragged through the throngs of people. He arched a brow at his friend questioningly.

"They wanted to go see the lions first. So I told them we'd meet up around lunch time. Weren't you listening in the car, Logan?" They had stopped walking as James looked down at the shorter boy, neither realizing they were still connected at the hands. Logan bit the side of his lip as he went back over the vehicle conversations from the drive there, and he couldn't remember hardly anything. Then again, James had been quite distracting each time he patted Logan's thigh while trying to divert his attention to every crazy billboard they passed.

"Hm, must have missed that." He muttered finally, letting out a sigh. "Alright, James. Let's go see your chinchillas." James beamed at him, momentarily catching him off guard, before yanking his arm once again in the direction he thought was right.

Again, James was excited to get his way. And he was ecstatic that Carlos and Kendall had gone off on their own as planned without any arguments. He knew the tension between Logan and himself had reached its peak over the last few weeks. Their playful banter had become so extremely flirty, James had a hard time keeping his hands to himself most days. The innocent touches or back pats became more lingering, intimate caresses. And they never seemed to be able to keep their eyes off each other. Even the interviews were so incredibly telling, especially when Logan would lick his lips as his eyes traveled down to James's pecs. Despite the shorter boy's dry sense of humor and sarcastic replies, his deep brown eyes always flashed with heat when he saw James bend over for anything.

The hazel-eyed pretty boy finally had the chance to make some kind of step (or perhaps leap would be a better word for what he really wanted to do) in the right direction. So he chose a public place, where Logan would be less inclined to make a scene, and would finally see if his assumptions had any real substance.

They went into the small creatures area, James still dragging Logan by the hand enthusiastically. Though, if that was because of the actual animals or the fact that Logan had threaded their fingers together to prevent them from being separated easily, nobody would ever really know. Not even James knew himself. He was pretty damn excited to see these chinchillas.

He pressed his nose to the glass cage and watched the little grey fluff balls hop around, their tails curling up cutely. He even chuckled when they looked at him, then ran off inside one of the plastic huts to hide. Logan patted James on the back and pointed him to another display where one of the workers was showing a group of people an actual chinchilla out of the cage.

"Now, the chinchilla don't take baths like normal animals. They use dust as their form of bathing since their fur is so dense, if they got went they wouldn't dry and could develop a fungus. But, the density of their fur makes them almost completely immune to fleas and loose dander, so they're pretty much a hypo-allergenic pet." The zoo worker told them while petting the small white animal in her hands. Logan's expression changed to his student face as he began retaining the information. James bounced his way up to the front unabashedly and smiled charmingly at the young woman.

"Can I pet it?" He asked her. She bit her lip and glanced around as everyone began walking away to the other exhibits.

"Just for a second. He's a little skittish right now and needs his bath soon, too much handling today." She held out her hands and James lightly touched the overgrown squirrel-like creatures body, enjoying the velvety feel of its fur. He waved Logan towards him, his smile bright.

"I'm not as soft as it, but it's so cool!" He gushed, then he looked towards the worker pleadingly. She rolled her eyes and moved the animal towards Logan so he could feel it. The brunette bit his lip as he tentatively reached a hand out to stroke the soft fur, a smile breaking out on his face as he committed the texture to memory. And as the worker walked away, he put his hand on the taller boy's shoulder and grinned at him.

"I dunno, James. I think your hair might be a bit softer than that." And James's answering smile nearly knocked the breath out of him.

"Come on, let's go to the llamas and alpacas next!" He held out his hand to Logan, who took it willingly this time, and pulled him in another direction. The shorter boy looked around at the bustling crowds with lost eyes, this place was enormous and he was starting to get turned around. Yet James seemed to be able to maneuver through everyone and just know where he was going.

"Did you memorize the map for this place or what?" He was impressed by James's seemingly impeccable sense of direction. The sly look on the tall brunette's face pretty much answered him.

"Maybe." James shrugged, turning left and then right. Logan gave up on remembering where he was and just took in the sights.

"Did you know that llama in Scottish Gaelic is 'lunasda'?" He told him nonchalantly, glancing curiously at the groups of people he passed. James paused, Logan stumbling into him for a moment before regaining his footing.

"Are you just a book of random knowledge or something?"

Logan smiled at him and then waved his hand in front of them to get him to keep walking. "Perhaps." James let out a throaty laugh before resuming his brisk pace and weaving between clusters of people. He stopped short just before the cages where there seemed to be a wide birth. Probably because of the large sign that interestingly enough warned: _'Beware, the llamas will spit.'_ The smarter boy pursed his lips and warily followed James up to the fence. It was kind of the petting zoo area, but the sign definitely made him nervous, despite loving that type of animal so much.

James leaned against the fence, his arms folding over the metal in front of him as he watched the large animals prance around each other lazily. Logan smartly stood back a foot or so behind James and enjoyed the view from a distance, it'd be easier to jump out of the way should one of them start rearing its head back.

"So, Logan," James started, turning back to his companion with what he hoped was a sultry grin on his face . He finally mustered up enough courage to take his leap and there was no way Logan would be able to resist him. It's the whole reason he chose the smaller boy's favorite animal to do it by. Said boy looked at him with encouragement, his lips thinning as he jerked his head in recognition. "I see the way you look at me."

Logan choked a little. _That_ he wasn't expecting. His eyes had widened as he now watched the ungodly beautiful teen boy smirk at him. He sputtered, never quite forming any words, vaguely registering the large animal that was making its way towards his friend.

"And really..." James trailed as he pulled out his comb, and oh yeah, Logan definitely noticed the llama stalking its way, as stealthily as an animal of its caliber could, up behind the tall brunette. And his focus shifted away from the conversation itself an on to the undoubtedly huge disaster that was about to happen while James absentmindedly combed his hair with his lucky comb. "How _can_ you resist this?"

"Uh, James," Logan lifted his hand slightly, trying to pull James out of whatever tirade he had decided to stick himself on. That llama was getting awfully close and the younger boy had yet to really notice.

"I know, Logan, and it's not really a bad thing." James continued, oblivious to the other boy's weak warnings.

"No, James. Seriou-"

"Logan, I'm not upset with you." James smiled warmly at him, trying to convey just how much he _wasn't_ upset with the idea of Logan being into him, though the other boy seemed really focused on something other than him.

"James, I'm not kid-"

"I know, Logie. I really like you, too." James eyebrows furrowed as he watched Logan sigh, running his comb through his hair once more insecurely. Maybe he read the signs wrong? No...no way. He couldn't have.

Something slimy covered his hand as it made a pass through his hair and the small, important piece of plastic was plucked from his hand. He twirled around hastily with a loud "Hey!" Only to see a large, brown llama chewing on his prized lucky comb. "No! Don't eat that!" He reached out his hand to grab at it, but the forsaken animal dodged his arm easily enough, clomping away from the fence lazily.

"It's okay James. Llamas don't have teeth on top, so they can't really chew it up, he'll just gnaw on it for a few minutes until he gets bored." Logan consoled, coming up and rubbing the taller boy's back soothingly. James turned his distraught face to his friend.

"But, that's my lucky comb. I _need_ it!" He pouted, a hand coming up to run through his hair, which he immediately removed as his jaw dropped in disgust. "And it drooled in my hair!" Logan bit his lip to keep the smile from spreading onto his face, it would not do well with James getting upset with him for laughing at his misfortune, especially not with what he just confessed in his own, self-absorbed way. No reason to already lose his almost boyfriend over something as silly as thinking his pouting was precious.

"Okay, give me a moment to think, alright?" James nodded, his eyes misting over, and Logan couldn't help but roll his eyes. The guy was almost crying over a comb, how silly, yet endearing all in one. He turned back to the pen with a concentrated look on his face, pulling his thumb up to his mouth to chew on for a moment while he thought. The llama was just lazily walking around the pen with the black comb in its mouth, gnawing away without a care.

Logan glanced around surreptitiously before slipping between the bars of the fencing, for once being thankful that he had a small stature, even though his muscle bulk just barely allowed him to fit without trouble. And in his mind, the Mission Impossible theme played as he sneakily crept along the edge of the pen, avoiding getting behind the animal at all costs, and followed him towards the back. James watched from a small distance, his face alight with intrigue.

The smart boy pursed his lips as he wondered how he would possibly get the comb out of the llamas mouth, there was no way he could just walk right up and snatch it away. The damn thing would probably spit on him, or kick him. Neither option seemed too appealing. He waited another moment until he started looking around for something he could possible distract that creature with. He picked up a bit of hay and scooted his way closer, holding it out and shaking it.

"Come on Mr. Furry-Goat thing, drop the comb. Take the hay." Logan pleaded, his voice going a little high pitched as he baby talked the animal. It seemed to work, or it just got bored, as it dropped the comb to the ground and grabbed at the hay in Logan's hand.

Logan looked down to find the comb that he had had a momentary lapse in judgment to come and get. Had it not been for the one boy he would do just about anything for, he'd be happily on the other side of the fence, watching the animals lope around lazily. But no, those hazel eyes had misted over and he just had to ignore all the rules this place had to make them stop.

He finally spotted the comb and as he picked it up, his mouth turned down in distaste. It was wet. Like, really wet. Wet enough to gross out one of the most clinical people in their group. And he wasn't quite certain it was all from drool, nor did he really want to find out. He dipped it quickly in the water bowl that was next to him, and though he wasn't sure if that had actually helped clean it at all, he really didn't care. All that mattered was that he had gotten the damned thing, and now James would have to smile again. He stealthily inched back towards his best friend, looking around warily for any security guards who could possibly kick them out of the zoo and squeezed between the bars once more, emerging beside his tall friend.

He held out the comb in one hand as he brushed at the little bit of dust that had transferred onto his jeans. James grabbed both the comb and his friend up into a bear hug, his muscles contracting around the small brunette as he squeezed lightly.

"Logan, you're totally my hero." He muttered, his forehead pressed against the shorter boy's neck. He knew it had to look awkward as hell, but he really didn't care. After that terrifying experience, he wasn't letting anything hold him back anymore. His lips rubbed at Logan's pulse point softly, and he felt the other boy's breath hitch in his throat. He grinned against the soft skin and lifted himself up to look into those beautiful chocolate eyes. They grinned at each other adoringly, then leaned in for a kiss at the same moment. Their lips meshed together perfectly, moving in sync as if they were born to do that exact activity together.

"Nice trip to the zoo?" James asked breathlessly as they pulled apart, grinning like fools at each other.

"Definitely." He threaded their fingers together as they began walking away. "But, please don't use that comb until you clean it. I'm sure it landed in some kind of fecal matter." James raised an eyebrow.

"Fecal matter?"

Logan chuckled. "Crap." James made an 'o' with his mouth in understanding, gingerly placing the comb into his pocket so that it wasn't touching him anymore.

"Let's go wash our hands?" He asked with a grimace. Logan laughing again and nodded his head, sweeping his hand out in front of him so that the other boy would lead the way. It really was a great day at the zoo.


End file.
